Twinkleshine
Archived locally Andrea Libman (English, S2E25) Ikumi Nakagami and Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese, S1E1) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese, S2E25 & S2E26) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish)}} Twinkleshine is a female unicorn pony with an ivory coat, curly pink mane and tail, electric blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three sparkly blue stars. She has not yet been named in the show, but she is named in merchandise and other media. She shares her design with Lemon Hearts, and shares her tail style with Daisy and Golden Harvest. She has a speaking role in Friendship is Magic, part 1, which is the first spoken line of any background pony in the show. She has a second speaking role in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, speaks in unison with Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and has another speaking role in the IDW comics' story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer. Her design resembles that of the G1 pony Moondancer, whose G4 counterpart she mentions in her first speaking role.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Twinkleshine appears next to Piña Colada in both versions of the show's intro sequence. In the first version, they appear on the left side of the scene with Twinkleshine to the left. In the second version, they are on the train platform with Twinkleshine on the right. They are also briefly next to each other at town hall in Friendship is Magic, part 1 and at the bowling alley in The Cutie Pox. Twinkleshine appears in over half of the season one episodes as a background pony. Her first and most prominent appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she, Lemon Hearts and Minuette meet Twilight Sparkle in Canterlot while carrying presents on their backs. She invites Twilight to Moondancer's get-together, but when Twilight declines on the grounds that she has "a lot of studying to catch up on", Twinkleshine expresses her exasperation behind Twilight's back and chides her for showing more interest in books than friends. She next appears in the surprise party that Pinkie Pie throws for Twilight. .]] In The Ticket Master, she is one of the ponies crowding around Twilight in front of the library, and again in the alley that Twilight teleports out of. A handful of frames show her starting to run after Twilight, but she is not part of the throng of background ponies in the chase scene that follows. During her two-second participation in the race, her mane style changes to one resembling that of Cherry Berry and Berryshine. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she appears in Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's flashbacks of flight camp, standing on a cloud in the sidelines before the race starts, even though she is not a Pegasus . However, as proved in Sonic Rainboom, there is a spell that enables non-Pegasus ponies to walk on clouds, making the circumstances around Twinkleshine's station in Cutie Mark Chronicles much more plausible. Season two Twinkleshine appears dressed up in Sweet and Elite. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is one of Queen Chrysalis's original trio of bridesmaids, along with Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings. Contrary to the fake Princess Cadance's disapproval of her tailored wedding dress and train, Twinkleshine says, "I think they're lovely." During This Day Aria, Twinkleshine appears as one of twelve horn-blowing unicorns at the wedding. Later, when the real Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle escape the crystal caves, the three brainwashed bridesmaids try to block their way, but the Princess distracts them with her flower bouquet. Season three In Just for Sidekicks, she appears in front of the six main ponies in line at the Crystal Empire train station, talking to "All Aboard". Season four Twinkleshine appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and Flight to the Finish. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions Twinkleshine is one of the available playable characters in the Android version of Gameloft's mobile game. She was added to that version of the game on March 28, 2013. The game is the first time that she is simultaneously referred to by name and depicted with the same design and color scheme as in the show. Merchandise A unicorn pony named Twinkleshine was released as both a mystery pack figurine and a Playful Ponies toy in 2010. The toys share the character's cutie mark and eye color, and the mystery pack toy—using Twilight Sparkle's mold—shares the mane color except for the darker streak. The Playful Ponies toy, however, features rosy red hair and is based on Rarity's model. Both toys' coat colors are pink in contrast to the character's off-white coat, but Twinkleshine's identity is confirmed by Gameloft's mobile game. According to the back of the European mystery pack collector card, Twinkleshine "loves playing games." The front of the card depicts Twinkleshine standing in Canterlot. According to the European Playful Ponies package, Twinkleshine "loves the movies". The U.S. Playful Ponies package has a longer description and reads, "TWINKLESHINE dreams about being a famous movie star. Drama. Comedy. Action. She loves it all!" Quotes :Friendship is Magic, part 1 ::Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight. Moondancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? ::Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls. I got a lot of studying to catch up on! ::Twinkleshine: Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. Gallery See also *List of ponies References de:Twinkleshine es:Twinkleshine pl:Twinkleshine ru:Твинклшайн